VISITA
by Angel Scarlett Anis Mora
Summary: Sarada se encuentra en un sendero lleno de flores camina hasta visualizar un árbol de Cerezo corre a ver más de cerca, pero se encontrará a unas personas que ella no recuerda hasta que se acercan. Hola querida Sobrina - me dijo mi Tío Itachi.


~* VISITA *~

No sabia donde estaba, estoy sola en un gran sendero lleno de flores de todo tipo: tulipanes, orquídeas, claveles, rosas, lilas, dalias, etc. Camino mientras admiro la maravillosa vista, deseando que mis padres estuvieran aquí, de hecho ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué me dejaron sola? Por que a pesar de estar sola me siento tranquila, pues no siento miedo alguno, sigo avanzando hasta que a lo lejos veo un árbol de flor de Cerezo. Me recordó a mi madre, quizá los pueda encontrar ahí, decidida me acerco más a ese árbol.

Conforme avanzaba visualizo unas figuras que están debajo del árbol dejó de caminar hasta que distingo que son personas las que están ahí. Veo que un de ellos se me acerca.

No sabia a donde ir solo me quede ahí. Parada, indefensa, desprotegida. Pues no sabia si me va a ser daño o no. Soy muy pequeña para defenderme.

Conforme más se acerca, me da más miedo, se acelera mi corazón. Alcanzo a distinguir que es un hombre alto, de tez blanca y cabello negro largo hasta la cintura con un pequeño fleco, ojos color negro. Se detuvo un momento vi que se agacho por una flor, aproveche la oportunidad de correr, pero cuando me di la vuelta el estaba ahí. Perpleja por su rapidez.

Me tendió la flor, entendí que me la quiere regalar. Y la tome con timidez.

Veo que eres hermosa pequeña Sarada- me dijo causando que me sonrojara- digna de un Uchiha.

Analizándolo un poco me di cuenta que se me hacía conocida la persona enfrente de mi.

Madara Uchiha- dije asombrada.

En persona Sarada- saludo inclinándose- te estamos esperando.

¿A mi?- pregunte con asombro- y a mi por que. ¿Y quienes me esperan?

La verdad que no tenía ni remota idea.

Acompáñame y te lo mostraré -me invito tendiéndome la mano para que me guiará.

Al llegar al árbol vi que estaban otras personas 3 hombres y una mujer.

Uno de los hombres es un joven de unos 23 años más o menos, cabello corto y en puntas de color negro, con unas líneas negras alrededor de los ojos y terminaba en los costados, he igual tiene los ojos negros.

El otro es de unos 30 años alto, piel morena, cabello corto en puntas de color negro al igual que sus ojos.

El señor es de unos 40 años con el cabello hasta el cuello, color castaño y los ojos negros.

¡Sarada-chan!- grito el muchacho causando que me asustara y me escondiera de tras del señor Madara - Has llegado muy tarde te estamos esperando desde hace un buen rato.

¡Óbito! grito la mujer-que no ves que espantaste a la pobre de mi nieta- regaño la señora, a el que se llama Óbito se desánimo. Causando que el otro más joven se riera. Cuando dijo "nieta" me quede sorprendida.

Aquella mujer…. ¿Es mi abuela?, de estatura mediana, piel blanca, ojos oscuros, su cabello negro con tonalidad azul oscuro, muy parecida a mi padre. Es hermosa, muy hermosa. Sí es ella.

Dudando, salí detrás de Madara, camine hacia ella, su cara maternal me pareció la figura de mi madre. Así que corrí a abrazarla, sabía que mis abuelo estaban muertos, mi padre me lo contó y comprendí que los ama profundamente a ellos, en especial a mi tío.

¿Abuela Mikoto? - dije

Si querida yo soy tu abuela- me Contesto. Corrí a abrazarla. Nunca pensé que pasaría esto.

Eres bella mi niña – decía mientras la acariciaba- sacaste la hermosura de tu madre, no es así querido.

Mi abuela volteo a ver al señor, seguí la mirada de mi abuela. No dije nada solo me acerque a el

¡Abuelo Fugaku¡- lo abrace- tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos.

Y nosotros también Sarada- dijo el muchacho que se rio de Óbito- Hola me llamo Shisui, soy el mejor amigo de tu tío- se presento inclinándose, me tomo de la mando y la beso, me puse roja.

Deja a mi sobrina Shisui, no querrás que te mate yo ahora si- dijo una voz que procedía arriba del árbol. Alce la vista y esta sentado como de unos 20 años joven y muy guapo, ojos oscuros, cabello negro que colgaba en una larga cola de caballo de color negro. Al igual que mi abuela y mi padre, se parecen.

Tío Itachi- se me quebró la voz.

Mi padre me platicaba mucho de mi Tío pues fue al que más le dolió su muerte, a pesar de no contarme como es que murieron.

¡Tío Itachi ¡- me rompí, llore como nunca, bajo de aquella rama y corrí abrazarlo, el me correspondió.

Siempre fue mi más grande deseo, el conocer a la familia de mi padre.

Tío tío tío tio- repetía su nombre mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

Que grande estas, querida Sobrina- me decía al acariciarme.

Te pareces a Sasuke-me dijo al observarme – tienes la frente de tu madre.

¿Sabes quien es mi madre?- yo no sabia eso.

Si, es aquella chica de cabello rosa y magníficos ojos jade- explicó.

Si es ella- Respondí

Tu padre siempre la despreciaba, la humilló, la trato mal – me decía- pero a pesar de ello, tú madre no lo odio, siempre lo recibió con una sonrisa, un abraso y un beso- en algo tiene razón mi tío.

Se que tu padre no las ve siempre, solo trata de comprenderlo, Sarada- me dijo.

Si tío, lo are- le asegure.

Eras la flama del clan, la luz y esperanza.- me quito un mechón de la cara – ya no abra más Maldición de Odio en la Familia Uchiha.

Bueno es hora de que te vayas- dijo Shisui

No, yo me quiero quedar - dije mientras abrazaba a mi tío.

Y tus padres Sarada, están muy preocupados por ti- es cierto lo que me dijo mi abuela.

Esta bien, me voy- acepte- pero ¿los volveré a ver?

En alguna otra ocasión- me dijo me abuela.- Querida, mañana tu padre

volverá.

No esperaba esa gran noticia.

Adiós me despedí de todos.- alce mi mano – los quiero, me encantó estar un momento con ustedes.

Adiós, se fuerte para que puedas ser una gran Hokage- grito mi tío.

No te vayas por el camino de la oscuridad- recomendó Madara- ya lo he vivido y no es muy grata.

Los abrace a todos. Al caminar hacia la luz, me sentía relajada, cuando volteo pasa despedirme por última vez, ya no están.

Miro enfrente y visualizo a mis padres, me reciben con un gran abrazo.

"Gracias"

Dije para todos.

"Los cuidaremos"

Fue el susurro de mi tío Itachi.


End file.
